You Are Not Alone
by livesonacloudinthesky
Summary: Harry thinks on his 16th birthday about his father & godfather. At the same time he sees a shooting star. Will this time something happen? Or will he stay in this nighmare he trys to escape?
1. Chapter 1

Hello :) It´s me ;) I got a new idea that needed to be written. Since no one reads my other one I thought why not begin with this one... So, this is pretty much inspired by a few fanfictions. I love all storys that have this kind of storyline. as for myself I wanted to write my own and add something, for me, extremly important thing.

and I also wanted to mention again that english is not my motherlanguage. I´m german.

So, I guess **_Have Fun Reading!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**You Are Not Alone**_

Harry lied awake in his bed, starring at the ceiling. In only a few minutes he would be 16 years old.

But he couldn´t find one single thought to be happy about it. This past year had been terrible. Not only a full regenerated Voldemort, but also the dead of his godfather Sirius Black, wich has been his own fault, if he had only listened to Snape and learned Occlumency Harry and his friends wouldn´t have been trapped into Voldemorts plan in the Department of Mysteries.

Thinking of Sirius made Harry´s heart heavy, he had no one he could talk to about his fears. No one who could advise him how to handle the pressure of being "the chosen one".

Of course there was Dumbledore but as highly Harry thought of him, he wasn´t a person Harry wanted to share all his secret fears with. Sirius wasn´t only his friend but also the person he would consider as second father. In this short time Harry knew him he felt so much love that only a parent could give.

His godfather did more for him then every other adult person has ever done for Harry. The only exception were his real parents James and Lily Potter who gave their lives to protect their only son, but in the end, hadn´t Sirius done the same?

No one had forced Sirius to go to the Ministry to save them, it was his own choice. He came even if he was wanted for murder and escaping from Azkaban.

He came to protect Harry because he loved him and didn´t want him to get hurt even if that´s meant to die.

Harry got up and went to the window to snap some fresh air. Eyes closed he inhaled the chilly night air. Thinking about his dead Godfather and father gave him an headache.

He wished he could have them back to survive this war, to destroy Voldemort.

The clock begun to beep, Harry opened his eyes just fast enough to see a shooting star landing somewhere in the night. He smiled, he never believed wishing upon a star, too many times he had wished to awake out this nightmare, but he was never sick or tired of dreaming of a better life.

Harry crawled back under his blanket. The owls sent by his friends would start arriving in a few hours. With the picture of his friends Harry fell asleep.

**Godrics Hallow**

The porch light of the house across the street was the only light that he could see around him. His hands searched his pockets to get his wand.

_"Lumos"_ he whispered.

He looked around, there were only a few houses in this street one of them was half destroyed. He could feel that it was magic what destroyed this once so beautiful home.

He went closer, next to that house was a statue. It was a family. A men and a woman who held a little baby in her arms. In the stone were messages scratched.

He couldn´t read them, something was wrong with his eyes. Did he need glasses? He didn´t know. Something warm floated around his heart has he took a closer look at the woman.

Who was she?

He looked back to the street, it didn´t matter who she was now, he didn´t even know where he was, or who he was...he knew nothing.

Confused he walked along the street the location felt familiar and strange the same time. Was he drunk, that he didn´t remember anything? No he couldn´t recall drinking.

But not only that, he couldn´t recall anything, it was that he never existed before. The only think he found out was that he´s a wizard. He tried to think of somewhere where he could get help.

With an blop. He was in a new location. He apparated, he knew this feeling. He landed in a warm lighted room. Looking to his right stormed a few people forwards him.

They asked him who he was and what he had. He realized he must have apparated in an hospital.

He said he didn´t know, that he remembers nothing. He told them that he woke up lying on a street.

A woman guided him to a bed where he should get some sleep, they assumed that he was drunk, he couldn´t blame them, he wouldn´t believe himself either.

* * *

So that was the first chapter. Did you liked it? hated it? did I had many mistakes?

_Please review_. **No reviews no update!** _you decide._

Love Always,

Lena_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey :)

So here is the second chapter :) It´s way longer right?

and, lucky you, I update with only 2 reviews (thank you black-perfection & Imaginone). I wanted it to be out already.

I´m extremly sorry that I have only one page of Harry, but it would have been rushed to put the next event in this and I still need to figure how I exactly I´ll write it ;)

(don´t blame me, I´ve already written some notes about it but its just sounds so dull).

Now back to this chapter... I apolegize for Grammar/Spelling mistakes. ;)

* * *

**You Are Not Alone**

_**Chapter 2**_

**St.-Mungos-Hospital**

The sun was tickling on his nose, slowly he opened his eyes, why was the curtain open? Lily used to let them closed until he opens them himself. He reached next to him to grab his glasses but he couldn´t find them. A womans voice asked to his left if he was alright, he didn´t recognized the voice.

"Lily, this isn´t funny, where are my glasses? You know I can´t see much without them!"

Whispers went trough the room. The same voice from before answered him again.

"I´m sorry, Sir. You had no glasses with you last night. But I could hex you some if you tell me how you need them."

He was confused, where was Lily? He gave the woman the information quickly.

With the glasses on his nose he looked around the room. He recognized the room, it was a room in St.-Mungos-Hospital. What had happened? Did he had an accident?

The nurse he had been speaking to eyed him worried.

"You don´t know why you here do you?" He shook his head.

"You apparated here in the middle of the night. You didn´t know your name or anything. At first we thought you were drunk but the test came out negative. Sir, uhm...you seem to be more clear now, do you know your name now?" He looked at the nurse as if she was crazy.

It didn´t made sense. He didn´t remember last night, the last memory he had was in the living room, he and Lily sat in front of the fire watching their son play with the play broom his best friend Sirius gave him.

With absent mind he answered "Yes, I remember, my name is James Potter. And if you wouldn´t mind, I´d like getting out here soon, my wife if probably worried sick where I am."

Loudly gasps filled the room. The nurse approached to him again.

"I´m sorry Mr. Potter, I afraid we can´t let you go yet, we need to make a blood test."

Her voice was shaking, as if she was scarred to say something wrong that he would kill her-

James nodded annoyed and let himself sink in the pillow again. Busy steps echoed trough the room into his ears. Why was it such a big deal that he was in hospital? He didn´t noticed the nurse taking a few drops of his blood. Only a few minutes later she came back, he whole body shaking, and her eyes teary. James sat up again to see what had happened.

Sobbing the nurse told him the good and bad news.

"I´m happy to say that you are perfectly healthy, witch is a wonder however you want to put it. I know you won´t believe it Mr. Potter but it´s the year 1996. You have been killed by Voldemort 15 years ago together with your wife. It truly is a wonder that you are alive now. Somehow you have awakened from death."

James blinked a few times, this was a joke. Lily couldn´t be death. Harry couldn´t be death. Angry he sprung out the bed, dressing as he makes his way out the door.

"No, no that is a joke. A sick joke! I´m going home!"

Outside of St.-Mungos-Hospital he apparated in front of his family´s house in Godrics Hallow.

Landing on the street in front of the house he looked up. His house. Destroyed.

He looked around, slowly came the memories from last night back to him, he remembered the statue of the little family where he couldn´t read the messages.

Too afraid to enter the house James went to the statue. The family he saw last night was his.

It was him, Lily and Harry. The tears began to flow over his dirty cheeks. He read the golden letters:

_On this spot, on night of 31 October 1981,_

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever_

_to have survived the Killing Curse_

_This house invisible to Muggles, has been left_

_in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

_and as a reminder of violence_

_that tore apart their family._

James balled his fists. How dared Voldemort to kill his family.

Try to kill a little defenseless child? James wanted revenge what he did to his family.

But what should he do now? Officially he was dead. He couldn´t just walk into the Ministry acting like nothing had happened. He needed Dumbledore. James couldn´t wait to have his son in his arms again, show him how sorry he is that he wasńt there for him.

_First to Dumbledore, he will tell me where Sirius and Harry are_. James thought almost happily,

the dead of Lily hasn´t sunken in yet. He was to concentrated to find his son.

He apparated in front of Hogwarts, it was summer vacation. James hoped that Dumbledore was there. He never gave much thought where the headmaster spent his holiday. It was just wrong picturing the old men with his long white beard in shorts at a beach.

James was lucky. Just has he started begging the gargoyle to let him enter, the staircase showed itself. He didn´t gave a second thought why he could enter without password.

The door to the headmasters office was open and inside was Dumbledore looking curiosity at him.

"Come in James, I´ve already been waiting. A staff member of St.-Mungos has informed me about your awaking. I must say, I was shocked to hear it. But we are not the ones to tell how it happened. That was your sons doing."

James kept quiet until the headmaster mentioned his son.

"Why do you thing it was Harry to bring me back? It´s impossible for him to have so much power."

"I agree, it was not his power alone. As you might not now yet. It is 31 July. It is a magical day for him. You awakened at night you say?"

James nodded, he smiled in his mind at the thought of Harry having a huge birthday party with Sirius, Remus and all his friends.

"I researched birthday magic a long time ago James, If a wish comes true at the second you turn a year older and a natural magical thing happens, every dream or wish comes true.

For example, you wish at your birthday at midnight that you´ll get a new broom and when you see a shooting star. Your wish comes true in the next day."

James was stunned. He never had heard of it. His desire to hold his son grew by every second.

"It is a rare thing to happen James. Please see this as gift. As a second chance. It will be hard without Lily. But I know you are strong to help Harry trough this war. As Father, as friend and as adviser."

He would get to see Harry again, he was lucky enough to get a second chance, but what about Lily? She was way better then him, in everything. It was not fair she wouldn´t get the chance to see their child again.

"Where is he? I hope Sirius has given him my cloak and our map. Men if he didn´t I´ll kill him" James began to joke to keep his mind of Lily.

Dumbledore looked in James eyes.

"I´m sorry James. As you and Lily died, I gave Harry into Lily´s sisters family. I thought it was better for him to grow up without knowing this world."

He was close to kill the old men. How could he dare to over go their wish of Sirius raising Harry?

"How dare you? It was our only wish! Sirius could have kept him safer then any muggle family. I wonder why Sirius didn´t just took Harry and leave the freaking country!"

He was walking up and down the office.

"To understand my decision you need to know the whole story after Voldemort killed you."

Dumbledore offered James a chair, he gladly accepted. He had the feeling he couldn´t take much more without breaking down.

After hearing the whole story of Sirius being in and escaping of Azkaban. Meeting Harry. Getting rescued by Harry, made James smile, his son was just as a loyal friend like he was.

But hearing what happened in the last year James couldn´t help but break down crying. Not only his love of his life was dead, but also his best friend.

He could understand his son, why his biggest wish was that his father was alive. James couldn´t imagine being in Harry´s situation.

The only thing he knew was that he had to get Harry soon as possible away from those Muggles.

**Private Drive**

_Harry knew he was dreaming but it felt real. He was back in the Department of Mysteries, in the room of the veil. It was dark around him, the only light source was the Veil. The voices told him to come closer, he did it. Harry was unsure what to do, the voices stopped. It was silent around him. Suddenly appeared a message from the other side of the veil. He didn´t recognized the language, but the words seemed to be important. A familiar voice begun to read the message, over and over again. It was like the voice was panicked as if Harry would forget the words as soon he woke up. After the voice repeated the words for the 5. Time Harry jumped up in surprise, that voice belonged to Sirius. Happy and worried Harry tried to memorize the words in his head. Sirius wanted to tell him something._

"Boy wake up"

Harry woke up, sweat dripping of his face. What meant this dream? Was it a dream or was it a vision?

He slowly sat up, the words were still clear in his head. He needed someone who could help him understand it. But who could he write to? A year ago he would have written Sirius, but now? Could he write Professor Lupin? Could he help him? He used to be best friends with his father and godfather, would he know what to do?

It was his best way to get information since he doubt that Hermione could help now.

"Boy I said wake up!"

Harry rolled his eyes

"Yes Uncle Vernon, I´m awake."

Harry could hear his uncle making his way downstairs. He sprung up, grabbed a piece of pergament and a feather with ink.

_Dear Lupin,_

_I hope it is ok that I write you._

_Last night I had a dream, It was not the same as last the last time._

_But I don´t know if it was just a dream or a vision._

_In this dream I was back in the Department of Mysteries and I heard a voice, where I am sure it was Sirius´s voice talking to me._

_It kept repeating the same message. I don´t recognize the language._

_Liberat spiritus in hunc arcum hoc verba deonero larva ex carcer_

_Do you know what it means? I hope you do._

_Harry.  
_

He lay the letter next to Hedwigs cage, who would be back any moment now. Harry sighed and got dressed. Short time later he could spot three owls on the bright horizon. Pig, the little owl of his best friend Ron, his own, and a strange one. Harry assumed that it was a school owl witch was sent by his big friend Hagrid.

Harry smiled as her unwrapped the letters and gifts from the owls, he was still surprised that someone but him would remember his birthday.

After a short rest for Hedwig he bound his own letter to her feet.

"I´m sorry Hedwig but this is important, when you´re back I´ll let you rest longer ok?"

The owl hooted happily and flew out the window into the glowing brigh morning sun.

He let the other two owls stay in his room until they wanted to leave on their own. Not knowing how to spend this day he grabbed his school supplies to begin his potions homework. Snape ordered them to write a 10 feet essay about the dangers of adding the wrong ingredient. Harry was glad that it was something he could do without Hermione´s help.

He couldn´t help but remembering every time Neville has made a wrong move and something exploded.

* * *

There you go...liked it? hated it?

Oh, I might should add that I never had Latin in school. I translated word for word. (I can´t even tell you anymore what it means :-/)

I pretty much wrote everything after the "message" just now. I was not really inspirated but it had to be done (it wouldn´t have turned out better any other time...)

**REVIEW ! OR YOU REALLY WON´T GET AN UPDATE ! **_ It will probably take at least a week until the next chapter ;) It´s a busy week for me. _

Love,

Lena_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

AHHHHH I finished the chapter! seriously, I ´ve been writing the whole day result? 3 1/4 pages (yea I know) but better then nothing right? ;)

_**Thank you so much for reviewing**_, they help while I´m writing.

It easier to write now with my timeline notes done xD Anyways,** enjoy**.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

It took James a few minutes to clear his head, he needed to plan his next steps, he couldn´t just go around pretending nothing had happened. He looked up to see Dumbledore looking at him worried.

"What should I do next? I don´t have a home and I need to get Harry. I can´t walk in public because I´m supposed to be dead."

James felt helpless, since he was young he was more or less independent. For the first time he really had to worry where he should sleep or where he could get something to eat. He clenched his hands in fists, thanks to Voldemort he didn´t even had his house anymore, the house that has been in the Potter family for many centuries.

"James, do you really think I would let you go anywhere without having a place to sleep? I do indeed have an idea what to do with you"

The old mens eyes began to twinkle. James looked interested, as long he had a place to stay he would do anything for now.

"I want you to be Defense against dark arts teacher this year, you have been an excellent auror with a great knowing of fighting the dark arts, It would be a honor to welcome you to the staff." Dumbledore smiled at him but James didn´t know what to respond.

"It is only a year James, the job is jinxed no one stays more then a year but it would be a great chance for you to get your live back in order." He didn´t listen what the old men said,

in his head he played the next year through, he could be with his son, get to know him, meet his friends and protect him.

"I will do it! But, how can I teach the kids when I´m supposed to be death, you haven´t made any hint that we´ll go to the Ministry to clear everything up?"

"We won´t for now, we wouldn´t want Harry to hear the good news by the new paper, right?"

James nodded. The headmaster continued.

"So we will give you a new identity for now, well, only another name, when your son arrives at Hogwarts I will call him into my office before the feast starts, we both will explain him what happened, this way he hopefully wońt be to upset when I announce the new Defense teacher. Harry might won´t believe it first so he has a chance to absorb the news then we will see how we go on."

The old men winked, he knew that Harry wouldn´t think clear as soon he heard the news, he would run out of his office and Dumbledore wanted to give him a reason to leave, Harry couldn´t be forced to accept truth.

In thoughts James asked: "Do you really think he would run away? After so many years he should be happy why do you think he wouldn´t?"

Dumbledore offered James lemon drops but he refused them, then the old men began to explain:

"You have to understand him James, all his live he has been lied to and I must confess I did too, of course only to protect him, but because of the lies he doesn´t trust easily. I guess Harry will think that you are a death eater sent by Voldemort to gain his trust until you find the right time to kidnap him. Family is his weak point, and Harry knows it, he will be careful about everything that has to do with it"

"Oh, I haven´t thought about it that way." James was depressed, he pictured the reunion with his son more happily.

"But James, remember you can build the relationship with Harry, it won´t happen over night but you can work on it."

He nodded and left wordless the office to slender of the Hogwarts grounds.

**Private Drive**

A few days passed since Harry had the dream about Sirius in the Department of Mysteries calling for his help, and every night since then he dreamed about it. The letter Harry sent Remus has still not been answered. Hedwig was back the same day but without a reply of his old Professor now friend. Harry was worried that something had happened to him, he couldn´t bare to loose another loved person now.

Harry also asked Ron if his parents knew if he was ok but they didn´t know, they assumed he was on mission for the Order.

Harry knew that the Order came first, Remus would have to finish his mission before he could write.

Just as Harry was cleaning Hedwigs cage of the dead rats she brought with her last night as the door bell rang, Harry was the only one home so he went down the stairs while trying to shake the dirt of his cloths. He was surprised who stood outside as he opened the door, It was Remus. He wasn´t expecting Remus to show up, Harry stood there with the door handle in his hand and eyes wide open.

Remus smiled brightly at him, he looked bad, but better then Harry ever saw him. He wore almost new robes and all of his other cloths seemed to be new aswell only the scars on his face were bad as always.

"Hello Harry, I think I have an letter to answer"

Harry let Remus in, they sat down in the livingroom. "You want a cup of coffee? tea? Or water?" Harry offered but Remus politely shook his head "No thanks"

"Why didn´t you just replied via owl?"

Harry startet, he was wondering why a letter wasn´t enough Remus took something from inside is cloak pocket. It was a book, it was old and its colors almost faded completely. It looked like it could fall apart any second. "Harry, that dream that you had was not a dream, it was real. As soon as I got your letter I knew that it was more then a dream, I apparated into the Ministry. I knew there was a book somewhere about messages from the other side of the veil, only a few people knew about it. I never thought Sirius knew about the messages."

Harry was confused, he didn´t understood what Remus was trying to say.

"I don´t understand, what do you mean "messages from the other site"?"

Remus sighed quietly and put the book back in his pocket, he knew Harry wouldn´t understand it the first time.

"Sirius send you a message from the other site, the words he was repeating is an old spell to free the person behind the veil." Harry´s face lit up, there was a way to get his godfather back. He wouldn´t be alone anymore, he could spent the school vacation with him.

"Really? But why haven´t you brought him back yet? Is something wrong?"

If this spell really would bring Sirius back why didn´t Remus free him yet? Didn´t he want his friend back? Anger raised inside of him.

"No, Harry relax. Only the person who received the message can free. I´ve been taking so long to contact you because I checked if it was a trap of Voldemort. We had to be sure, you know. I couldn´t let you go there without finding out if it was a way to capture you"

Harry nodded he understood Remus worry.

"Oh, ok sorry, uhm, Remus? When will we set off? And how? I´m not allowed to apparate yet." Remus stood up and pointed upstairs.

"As soon as you packed your school stuff we´ll take off, after we freed Sirius we will go together to Grimmauld Place until Hogwarts starts."

Harry groaned, his room was a mess all his school books and cloths were spread all over his room.

With a grumpy voice Harry replied: "That might take a while, you better make yourself comfortable" Remus laughed and thought how long James and Sirius took to find their stuff.

It took Harry two hours to find everything, as he tried to reach his Charms book under his bed he also ripped his finished 16 feet potions essay in two. _Just Awesome_ Harry thought.

With his trunk messy packed and and empty owl cage he went downstairs, Remus already waited at the bottom. "Took you awhile huh? I bet you just threw everything in just like your father" Harry blushed. "Yea I´ve been bored lately so I learned a bit. The result I just ripped my 16 feet long homework for Snape in two as I tried to get a book under my bed." "Professor Snape, Harry" but Remus couldn´t keep is face serious and let out a laugh.

"Ok, Harry wait here, I´ll apparate your stuff in the house then I come back and take you ok?" He nodded, he thought they would take the Knight Bus to London.

Only a minute after Remus left he appeared again.

"Ok, now let´s get to London, we´ll do a Side-Along Apparition you have to take my hand and don´t let go until we arrive ok?"

"Sure" Harry replied and took Remus hand.

**Ministry Of Magic **

Moment later they landed in the lobby of the Ministry Of Magic. It was as usual busy day in the Ministry. Witches and Wizards out Britian searched for the departments they needed.

Harry and Remus had to wait until the elevator was empty to get unnoticed to the Department of Mysteries. They both remembered the way to the room of the veil better as they wanted to.

The room was dark, just as Harry saw it in his dream. The veil remained the only source of light.

"What do I have to do Remus?" Harry whispered he didn´t felt well in this room where his godfather had died. He wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Remus put his hand on Harrýs shoulder to support him. "You just repeat the words of the message, until a hand will appear from inside the veil, you take it and pull it torwards you. It won´t be hard. You can do that right?"

Harry hoped that it was really so easy. He made two steps forwards. Remus stayed where he was to leave Harry his space.

Concentrated on the veil Harry begun with the spell "_Liberat spiritus in hunc arcum hoc verba deonero larva ex carcer_" he said it again and again. After the sixth time the veil started glowing in an bright green, Harry assumed it was green because it was the color "Restart" and "Regeneration"

A few seconds later the hand came through the veil, Harry had to admit he was a bit scarred that he did something wrong. He reached out for the hand and started pulling it out the veil. First the arm outside, more and more appeared and finally the head and the other half of Sirius body fell out the veil straight on the cold stone floor. In the veil the green light seem to explode then vanished like nothing had happened.

Remus ran to Sirius site to check his vital signs. Everything was ok, only a few moments later Sirius started coughing and sat up.

Harry stayed where he was, he had to fight the happy tears that were building up inside of him. Remus was the first one to break the silence

"Welcome back Padfood" with a big goofy smile on his face Sirius stood up and gave Remus a hug. "Thanks mate, took me long enough to remember the words right." Remus just smiled and nodded his head in Harry´s direction. Sirius turned around. Harry smiled at him and stepped forwards as Sirius gave his godson a hug and patted his hair.

As he let go Sirius chest was swollen wit pride. "Harry once again you free me, I can´t not tell you how proud I am, I know you could do it. Not everyone can do such a powerful spell like this."

Harry just kept on smiling not knowing how to reply. Suddenly Harry felt weak, his body to heave for is legs to carry, he sunk down. Sirius caught him in time before he hit the floor, Remus rushed to Harry´s side. "Feels like Harry wasn´t strong enough, he needs to rest!" Sirius agreed with his friend.

"Where do we go? I hope you don´t think about is relatives home, I don´t know what I would do if I see those Muggels!" Remus rolled his eyes "No, we´re going to apparate to Grimmauld Place. All his school stuff is already there. I´ll take Harry ok? I don´t think you should apparate with another person at the moment" Sirius growled "Thanks for your trust, Moony" and he left. Remus shook his head laughing and picked Harry up to leave as well.

* * *

That was it, I didn´t want to put a cliffhanger in it because its already so short. I hope everyone is ok with the characters.

It sometimes hard to find the right flow how they would act. (I hope its not just me that noticed that Book/Movie Remus mentions Harrys name in every second sentence..)

but YAY Sirius is back. Gotta love him.

Don´t forget to tell me my mistakes ;)

**OK please REVIEW ;) or no updatem you know the game.  
**

_Love,_

_Lena_**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hell Yea :) I finished the whole chapter & editing in 4 hours. I felt so inspired. (Thank you Harry Potter score soundtrack 1-7.1)

I actually never planned what happens in this. Let´s face it, every story needs a filler now or then. (I suck at writing fillers)

**Reviewers, Thank you SO SO MUCH.** 7 reviews for chapter 3, that is a record for me.

This, for me at least, early update is thanks to you.

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

Harry woke up from a loud smash in his room followed by whispers. He slowly sat up and fumbled around himself to find his glasses.

After a few minutes of searching someone put him his glasses on. Harry jumped up in surprise as he felt the touch. Next to him stood his godfather.  
"Hey what are you doing here?" Harry said yawning and rubbed his eyes.  
"I´m sorry I didn´t wanted to wake you up, I just wanted to check on you, I must have run over the night table in the dark."  
Harry could hear the worry in Sirius voice.  
"I´m fine. What happened after we got you out the veil? I can´t remember any of it"  
Sirius sat down on the bed and held his hand on Harry´s forehead. His temperature felt normal. "You passed out Harry, Remus apparated you here, you slept since then, the spell took more energy of you then I hoped."  
Harry nodded "Oh, how long have we been here?" for the first time he looked around the room, it was dark since the curtain were closed but he recognized that it was the same room he and Ron slept in as they were here last summer.  
"Almost two days Harry, I´m sorry I shouldn´t have sent you the message, I wouldn´t have if I have known the aftermath."  
"No, don´t apologize. I´m glad you are here. And what is so bad about sleeping two days? But Sirius, can I ask you something?"

Harry fumbled nervously around his fingers. Sirius gave him a nod to continue.  
"Why did you sent me the message and not Remus or even Dumbledore?"  
Harry has been pondering on that question since Remus told him what it means.  
Sirius let out a bark like laugh and ruffled through Harry´s hair.  
"I honestly don´t know. I was in this veil, caught in a bodyless kind of thing that was floating through the air, I only had my mind in there, I had no feeling of time but suddenly inside of my mind remembered the words Professor Binns once told us in our 7th year in Hogwarts. Believe me Harry, before this moment I didn´t even knew that he told us about the veil at all. As I repeat the words in my mind I somehow felt right to sent it to you. My mind acted on his own. I had no control over it back then."  
Harry looked stunned at his godfather, opening and closing his moth like a fish on land.  
Sirius smiled at the young men "It is weird right? magic never fails to surprise us."

Harry was quiet, he was in shock, he felt like heknew why Sirius suddenly remembered the words, In thoughts he stood up and walked to the window. He opened the curtains and pointed in the beautiful blue sky. Turning his head to Sirius, who remained sitting on the bed , he said: "I think I know why you remembered. In the night I turned 17, I stood at the window as a shooting star crossed the sky, do you think it could have something to do with it?"  
Sirius shook his head "No Harry, shooting stars are not magical. They are a muggle children thing. In our world they mean nothing"  
Harry looked sad, He hoped that it was real. It would have meant that his dream did came true. That Sirius and his father would be alive.  
Sirius stood up and hugged Harry. "Don´t worry Prongslet, everything will play out fine in the end. And don´t you ever dare to feel alone ok? You have friends, and Remus and me. We all would do anything to protect you because we love you."  
Harry sighed heavily at his godfathers new nickname for him. Prongslet, it reminded him of his fathers nickname "Prongs". Sirius was right, Harry knew that, but his friends would all die because they wanted to protect him. How could he live with that?  
"Now, I´ll let you get dressed, then we will try to get Moony something to cook for us." Sirius winked at his godson. Harry nodded .

10 minutes later Harry opened the kitchen door.  
"Surprise"  
In front of Harry stood a crowd of people, his friends Ron and Hermione, the other Weasleys, and a few Order members, like Tonks and Kingsley. The whole kitchen was decorated in Gryffindor colors. Harry´s sad face turned into a huge smile. Behind Molly & Arthur Weasley came Sirius to show and shouted "A Happy belated Birthday Harry" and everyone clapped and cheered. Fred and George even brought some of their fireworks.  
As Harry made a few steps deeper in the kitchen Hermione jumped at him. Laughing he hugged her back.  
"You must be so happy to have Sirius back. Remus just told us a few minutes before you came down." as she let go of him, Harry could see that she had tears in her eyes. From his left gave Ron him a one-arm hug to congratulate him. More and more people crowed around him to say Happy Birthday. As everyone settled down to eat the cake the twins dared him to make a speech. "Uhm, Hey everyone. I´m happy that you all are here. I never thought someone would throw a party for me. I don´t know what else to say, this is the best birthday I ever had, thank you."  
And again everyone clapped. Embarrassed he sat down. On his right sat Sirius, he clapped him on his back "I hope you get used to making speeches, next year I want to hear a longer one without stuttering." Harry looked at Sirius in shock, was he serious? Sirius couldn´t help but crack up at Harry´s horrified face. "I was joking, Prongslet, relax!" Harry blushed and turned his attention to the piece of cake on his plate.  
The day was over way to soon in Harry´s thinking, but as the last guest went home Harry was exhausted. Only Hermione would stay overnight to join Harry and Remus the next day into the Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies.

The next day the group met early for breakfast. It was the 31th of August, tomorrow they would get back to Hogwarts. Harry felt bad to leave Sirius behind again. The whole time at breakfast Harry glanced at him out the corner of his eyes. Sirius looked sad that his godson would leave again.

**Diagon Alley**

Via Floo powder Harry, Hermione and Remus entered the Diagon Alley.  
Even at 8 a.m. the streets were already full with Witches and Wizards.  
Many familiar faces crossed them, so as Neville Longbottom with his grandmother, Dean Thomas their fellow Gryffindor and Colin and Dennis Creevy. Every shop was over loaded with people. Everyone did their last minute shopping before they got back to school.

Hermione and Remus had already entered their last stop, Flourish and Blotts, as someone approached to Harry. It was Luna Lovegood, seems like Hermione had not seen her. Harry talked a few minutes with her but then also wanted to go, he said goobye to Luna and just as he was about to enter Harry crashed into someone in front of him. Harry apologized hurryingly to the older men that slowly turned around to him. As the hazel-brown eyes met his own green Harry felt a weird connection.  
It felt as he found something long lost, he was confused. The stranger said nothing, he only stared into his eyes in of feeling uncomfortable Harry felt like something warm flooded his guts. He muttered another "sorry" and sped behind Hermione who was already getting her books.  
Next to Hermione Harry throw a glance behind him, the strange men was still standing like stunned on the same place.

Harry lay his hand on Hermione´s arm and pointed behind him.  
"I crashed into this men a few minutes ago, I apologized but he seemed to be in shock. He still looks like he has been stunned. All he did was looking into my eyes." he whispered, he still could feel the connection. "Maybe you should go talk to him? I´ll get your books for you Harry." He nodded thankfully and made his way back to the men.  
"Excuse me, Sir. Are you alright? Can I help you?" The men shook his head, he awoke out of his trance. "No, no, I´m fine thank you. Your eyes are just so similar to the eyes of my wife" Harry smiled a little. "Oh ok, I just wanted to make sure you´re ok. Have a good day, Sir"  
The stranger nodded and mumbled to quiet for Harry to hear: "you too my son, you too."

**Hogwarts (earlier that day)**

James made his way through the dungeon to Snape´s office, he didn´t felt well visiting dear old Snivellus, but he had business to do, he couldn´t let the past ruin his today´s plan.  
James knocked on the door, Dumbledore had already informed him that Snape was back at Hogwarts, with a annoyed "Come in" James opened the door.  
"Hello Snape, How are you on this wonderful sunny day?"  
"Potter! I already heard you´ve come back to life after your pathetic son wished for his dear dada to come back"  
James laughed at the attempt to insult his son, he knew that Harry had problems that he couldn´t solve alone.  
"You can try to insult my son as long as you want Snivelly, it wont´t work. You and I know that my son is braver then you ever will be. Get over the past Snape, I am here for business not for a chat."  
Snape sneered. "What do you want from me Potter? I do not have all day, I have lessons to prepare!"  
"I need some Polyjuice Potion. I have to buy some supplies before I can prepare my work."  
James tried to be polite as possible.  
Severus knew that James had a permission of Dumbledore to leave the castle. He crossed the room and got 3 of the potion bottles out the old cupboard. Rudely he gave James the bottles.  
"Just put the hair in them and they are ready to drink. Every hour one bottle got it Potter?"  
James nodded "Thanks Snape, I really hope we can start being more civil forwards each other."  
But Snape just raised his eyebrows and showed James the door.  
Eyes rolling James left the room. In his private quarters James got the hair of the muggle men out his pocket that Dumbledore gave him earlier and put them into the potions. The potion turned in a bright blue. He drank it and slowly turned into the other person.  
The muggle men was around his age, he had less hair and shorter was shorter then James.  
His remained hair was black like his own and his eyes the exact same way. As if they didn´t even changed.

**Diagon Alley **

James had a lot of stuff to buy, Dumbledore was kind enough to borrow James money that he would pay back when Harry gave him the family´s Gringotts vault key. He enjoyed the sight of all the shops where he used to buy his Hogwarts supplies when he was young. Everything looked the same from the outside, only one shop looked like it was new. "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" he never heard of it, after looking inside the windows he thought it was worth to take a look at. James stood in awe as he stepped into the shop. It was a Joke shop, James realized.  
He looked around "Extendable Ears", "Headless Hats" or "Skiving Snackbox" a box full of sweets that make you sick, to skip the next lesson. James younger self would have spend hours in here. He knew he wouldn´t be able to do pranks anymore so he only got some "Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder" now that he didn´t have his invisibility cloak anymore. He found out that the owners Fred and George Weasley were just as bad pranksters as James and his friends were back then. They looked young, James wondered if they knew Harry, but he was afraid to ask them. They could think he was a death eater trying to get information´s about him. He didn´t want to cause any trouble for his son.

James got everything he needed but the books, he groaned he could already see how over filled Flourish and Blotts was from the distant. No wonder at the last day of vacation.  
As he got closer he could see a group of three people coming his way to the book shop.  
From far he recognized his old friend Remus Lupin, James smiled, even if he was not allowed to talk to him yet it was good to know that he was fine. Behind him was a girl around 16 or 17 and a boy at the same age. The boy had stopped to talk to someone beside him, it was a blonde girl.

As James just wanted to enter himself he heard behind him "Bye Harry, see you tomorrow" that made him froze. Someone behind him crashed into him at his sudden stop, he turned around. It was his son, it was Harry. James immediately knew it was Harry, he had Lily´s eyes and his own messy black hair, he had the same nose and he had same height as James in Harry´s age. Just after Harry´s crash into him, he felt a deep connection between them.  
James didn´t paid attention what happened around him, he tried to observe as much as possible of his son. He saw that Harry´s mouth opened a few times and then left. James was stunned. He really just met his son. What for him felt like a few seconds Harry came back again,  
and asked him if he was alright. He didn´t know why he told him about the eyes but somehow he wanted to give his son a hint that he was his father. But Harry just smiled wished him a good day and left. Happy he mumbled something back, but James was to busy over think his own and Harry´s actions then to care what he said, it was to quiet anyway for anyone to hear.  
Chuckling to himself he thought that Harry was at least as polite as Lily was.  
He took a deep breath and went searching for the books he needed.

* * *

_Again no cliffhanger, but I´ll tell you that Harry gets back to Hogwarts in the next chapter ;)_

I don´t have much to say on this chapter. I mean the Diagon Ally thing is short, but I didn´t want to tell how Harry buys a ink, you know?

for me was it about the connection between James and Harry, that Harry knows something is different, that there is hope.

Oh and what do you think about "Prongslet" ? I read it in so many stories and thought it was way to adoreable for me not having it in my story.

**You know the Game: Review or no update!**

(don´t forget the mistakes please!)

_Love,_

_Lena_


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I finally updated :D I´m kinda proud that I finished it with this bad headaches I have for the last week.

I want all reviewers to know that I love you. You´re the reason why I continue writing even with headaches.  
In my old stories, I never finished more then 5 chapters (or a chapter lenght like this). All your nice reviews that you want to know how the story continues make me smile.

I once again want apologite for spelling and grammatic mistakes. Usually after I posted the chapter I find some and can´t change it anymore (-.-)  
And let´s face it, I´m german, I´m glad Im able to write this "good" english at all. (I might should add that I would never write a story like this in german because my german is in writing worse then in english xD)

Ok I stop talking, since no one will read this anyway xD

**Enjoy the 5. Chapter!**

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

The morning in the house had been chaotic, both, Harry and Hermione still had to pack their trunks.  
They had been to lazy last night, after Sirius found an old box of pictures and told the teenagers about his years at Hogwarts.  
Harry was eager to hear story´s about his parents, Sirius told him about James and Lily´s wedding and his birth. But soon only shared the memories of their pranks.  
Harry knew it was difficult for Sirius to talk about his old best friend. Hermione sat the whole time next to Harry with an old photo book on her lap.  
She had already seen a few pictures of James and Lily Potter but she couldn´t help but notice how happy the little family was back then.  
Her heart was heavy, she knew that Harry had Remus and Sirius and of course her and Ron, but they couldn´t replace a family in these dark times of war.  
After the two teenagers finally placed their trunks downstairs came Remus through the front door.  
He looked stressed, as he told them to follow him into the kitchen.  
"We´ve got a problem. I have no idea how we gonna get you to Kings Cross."  
Harry bursted into a laughing fit until Hermione kicked him under the table where they just sat down at.  
"Sorry, what do you mean, you don´t know how to get there?"  
"Well, it seems like the Knight Bus is to busy to step by, and the Order can´t get the Ministry cars."  
Sirius, who sat across Hermione with the Daily Prophet in front of him on the table, couldn´t hide his amusement anymore and cracked a smile.  
"Well Moony, if you say so, then I guess you have to walk."  
Hermione was clearly angry and annoyed at the immature behavior of Sirius.  
"I´m gonna call a cap. There is no way I´ll miss the train!"  
The two adults looked at her confused.  
She sighed, "It´s a car that brings you from one place to another, if you pay the driver money."  
Harry smiled, he found it amusing that Wizards usually didn´t know anything of the Muggle world.  
Hermione was already out the door before Remus could reply to her.

30 minutes later arrived Harry, Hermione, Remus and Snuffels at the train station.  
After Hermione gave twice as much money to the driver, he finally agreed to let a "filthy dirty dog" in his car.  
This time Harry was not worried that someone would recognize Sirius, everyone but the Order still assumed that he was dead.  
The two had already had a prober goodbye at the house and Remus promised that they would meet the trio at the next Hogsmeade visit.  
After a quick goodbye wave Harry and Hermione joined Ron and Ginny who where already waiting for them.  
The train ride Harry spent trying to copy his in half ripped essay, with no luck, at the time they could see the castle Hermione sighed, took the two pieces and said "_Reparo_".  
Harry looked up at her in surprise, "Wait, why didn´t I figure that out?"  
Hermione just shrugged and gave the paper back to her friend. Ron and Ginny who have been watching laughed at Harry´s dumbstruked face.

Hogwarts  
As the friends walked up to the castle, their home for another, hopefully this time quiet, year, Harry could hear behind him the whispers of his classmates.  
He slowed down, he preferred it to walk behind the crowd, not hearing the insults and comments. Only Ginny noticed that Harry disappeared.  
She looked around her to see him 6 meters behind her. She also slowed down and waited until Harry was next to her, with a smile on her face she grabbed Harry´s hand and followed the crowd into the great hall.  
"Oh, there you are Mister Potter! I need you to go to Professor Dumbledore´s office, Miss Weasley go ahead the sorting will start in a few minutes."  
It was Professor McGonagall who came out the great hall, Harry was confused,  
what had he done? Ginny poke her elbow in his ribs and looked at him with a "What-have-you-done" he grimaced and shrugged. "I seriously have no idea."  
"The password is chocolate frogs, now go Potter. And you too Miss Weasley"  
Ginny let go of Harry´s hand and walked into the great hall. Harry sighed and made his way to the headmaster´s office.  
He gave the gargoyle the password and climbed the stairs up. Just as he wanted to knock on the wooden door he heard someone talk and it was not Dumbledore.  
"What if he hates me? I don´t think I could handle that Albus. And don't you dare to tell me everything will work out, because you don´t know that."  
Harry felt the warm feeling again inside of him. What did it mean? The last time he felt it as he talked to the stranger in Diagon Alley.  
"James clam down, please. You don´t want to scare him away right? we´ve been over this. We can not foresee how your son will react."  
Harry heard enough and knocked twice. A "yes, come in Harry" came from the other side.  
Slowly Harry opened the door. In front of him sat the old headmaster with his long white beared and half moon glasses on his desk.  
He smiled and gestured Harry to sit on one of the chairs. He nodded, he looked around the room, the man Harry heard talking outside was not there.  
"Hello Harry, I hope you had a pleasant holiday."  
"Yes Sir, the last week was good. I spent it with Remus and Sirius."  
Dumbledore nodded smiling "Yes, that is indeed a good week for you. I was surprised as Remus told me about it.

I never thought that Mr. Black would listen to any of his History classes."  
"Well that is the point, Sir. He told me that he didn´t know the spell. He just suddenly knew it."  
"Hmm, we´ll discuss this another time when your godfather is present. Harry I´ve called you for another reason to my office."  
Harry froze, what was it then? He assumed it was about Sirius.  
"Harry, you have to promise me you don´t do something stupid ok? And it´s very important that you listen to me until the end."  
Harry nodded unsure. Maybe Voldemort planned a new attack on him...  
"Harry, your father is alive."  
His frozen face turned red, he was filled with anger.  
"It is true, he is alive and Harry, don´t believe I haven´t checked every possible way to make sure he really is James Potter."  
Harry shook his head, it couldn´t be true. He must be dreaming and in a few seconds he would wake up to find himself in the Hogwarts Express.  
"No, it can´t be true. My parents are dead." Harry stood up and went to the door, but it wouldn´t open.  
"Sorry Harry, you promised you´d stay till I finished." Dumbledore smiled sadly at the teenager and offered him the chair once again.  
grudgingly Harry sat down.

**Hogwarts (at the same time)**

James nervously walked his room up and down. Once in a while his head moved to the fireplace.  
His head was racing, he went through every single possibility how Harry would react seeing him alive and in Hogwarts.  
He and Dumbledore made the deal that the headmaster would inform Harry about his fathers return first and then get James when Harry calmed down a little bit.  
The whole day James spent how he would greet his son, should he hug him? Smile? Just say hello? He couldn´t answer his own questions.  
But even with all this worry inside of him he couldn´t get over the fact in only a few minutes he would see his son.  
Yes, he already saw him the day before but this time Harry would know it´s him, his father. James hoped Harry would react happy to see him, so that they could jump straight to being a family, but he know it was dream thinking, after all Harry had Lily´s temper. The thought of his wife threw him in denial.  
The last days James avoided any though of his dead wife. The pain whenever he did ripped him apart.  
He sat down on the armchair next to the fireplace and filled his glass with fire whiskey that stood on the table on the other side of him.  
The warm liquid made him feel a little bit better. He wished that Lily would sit on his lap like she used to and tell him he would do well.  
James didn´t even have a picture of her with him. He only had his memories to linger on.  
Suddenly the fire went green and Dumbledores head appeared in it.  
"You can come now James."  
He nodded and quickly left his private quarters.  
James was thankful he knew a shortcut so he was only 3 minutes later outside the office.  
He stopped with his right hand about to knock.  
He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath.  
James knocked carefully, the door opened itself.  
He looked up, looking straight sat Dumbledore and in front of him a raven black haired teenager, Harry.  
Harry did not turn around to see his "back-from-death" father. He was scarred. He was scarred it was a Death Eater trying to kill him.

He also was scarred that he might really was his father.  
In the end he did nothing. He just sat there. Harry could hear the person getting closer.  
James stood behind Harry, he was confused why Harry didn´t turned around to him.  
He sighed quietly and put his hand on his son´s shoulder. Harry jumped up at the surprising touch. Dumbledore left the family alone, James and Harry had to figure out the rest alone.  
He had to attend to the welcoming feast now anyway.  
James moved from behind his son slowly in front of him and kneeled down to be on the same level as Harry.  
"It´s true Harry, It´s me. I am alive. Thanks to you by the way."  
James voice was soft, from the moment he saw his son all his worry´s where gone.  
Finally Harry looked up, again, the warm feeling floated his guts, his own eyes met the hazel ones.  
James thumb moved over Harry´s right cheek, Harry hadn´t noticed he was crying.  
There was a long silence between father and son. They were studying every detail of each other. James smiled, this went better then he expected.  
"You can not believe how happy I am to be here now. I am sorry, Harry, that I wasn´t there for you in the last years. I wish I could go back and change it."  
Harry could hear the honesty in his fathers voice. But, did he really believed that he was the real James Potter? For now Harry decided he would believe him.  
Even if he turned out to be Voldemort himself Harry clanged himself at the thought of having a father.  
James was taken by surprise as Harry jumped in his arms. James smiled and patted his son on the back.  
"I will never let you alone again, I promise Harry. I will never do the same mistake again."  
He started to cry as Harry held him even tighter then before.  
Harry didn´t know how much time passed but his father let him go and moved the empty chair in front of him.  
"I´m so proud of you son. Dumbledore only told be the basics I needed to know but I hope you can tell me more about yourself."  
Harry smiled, there was so much love in his fathers eyes.  
"Y-yea I c-c-can do tha-a-at"  
He wish he didn´t have to stutter. James took Harry´s hand.  
"You don´t have to do it now. I´d understand if you would rather go to the feast, it´s much to sink in."  
Harry immediately shook his head, he enjoyed his fathers company and he still wanted to ask why he was alive.  
"D-d-dad? Why are you alive?"  
Harry took all his left power to stop his stuttering, He was curious, first Sirius and now his dad. It was like his wish did came true.  
James heart warmed even more, his son called him "Dad" in his head he saw toddler Harry on his toy broom, chasing the cat and calling him "Dada"  
It took him a few seconds to realize that Harry was waiting for an answer.  
"Harry, that is a question, that I can not answer, You are the reason. I woke up on the street in front of our house in Godrics Hallow without memory.  
Later I found out it was 31 July, your birthday. Dumbledore said it was birthday magic paired with another supernatural thing that can make every wish come true."  
James didn´t know exactly how to describe that phenomenon. With Dumbledore´s words it sounded easier.  
Harry looked up in surprise  
"Do you think because I made a wish in the second I turned older and a shooting star crossed the sky you came back to live?"  
James nodded, thank god Harry also inherited his mothers brain.  
"But, but, Sirius told me that it´s only a Muggle thing. That it has nothing to do with magic. He said he didn´t came back because of it. "  
Harry was already out of his chair as James tried to grab his shoulder. James went over to Harry who was watching Fawkes.  
"Harry what do you mean? Dumbledore told me that he died a few months ago."  
James voice broke slightly as he spoke the word "died"  
To James surprise Harry begun to smile.  
"No, Remus and I saved him out the veil after he sent me a message how I could free him. He is at Grimmauld Place."

* * *

_Good or Bad?_

I deleted so much in between and wrote it again. I´ve never been this unsure.

Oh and btw, at the beginning is much Harry/Hermione. I do NOT ship it.

if I bring romance in then it´s Harry/Ginny.

**_And again, you know the game:_ Review or no update**

(I do not know when the next update will be, but I guess after HP I´ll be hyped so I will write..we´ll see)

_**Happy "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part1" watching!**_

_Love,_

_Lena_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello :)

Gosh, Here is finally the next chapter. Had a massive writers block.

I seriously, dislike this chapter. But I hope you like it anyways.  
Who follows me on twitter knows how I tortured me with this chapter ;D

I´m sorry that the chapter is so short.

_Ok, and **don´t forget to review** + **telling me my mistakes**_**. **

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Next morning Harry entered the great hall with a happiness inside him he never felt before,  
as he came into the Gryffindor common room last night everyone had already been sleeping.  
Harry still had to tell his friends about the big news and he was very nervous about it.  
James told Harry that he would be introduced as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in the morning. Harry was surprised that he got along with his father so well in this short time. He wasn´t even worried anymore that he might be a death eater, the feeling of safety when James was around him just felt like he really was family. The truth would come out today anyway, Dumbledore had told James and Harry after the feast that the three of them would Floo over to the Ministry of Magic, after Harry´s classes were over, to announce the return of James Potter.

Harry already spotted his friend sitting, like usual, in the middle of the Gryffindor table.  
"Where have you been so long, mate? You missed the whole feast last night"  
"I know Ron, I was at Dumbledores office, he had an surprise for me"  
His friends looked at him questioningly but Harry just laughed mischievously  
"You will see in a few minutes"  
Confused they turned their heads back to their breakfast.  
After the hall was filled with students and teachers Dumbledore stood up.  
"Good morning everyone, like I said the previous night I still have to announce the new Defense against dark arts teacher. I am glad to find someone who really knows what the subject is about. Please welcome Professor James Potter."

The heavy door flew open and James Potter entered the great hall with a huge smile on his face.  
A choir of gasps went through the crowd. While everyone sat with shocked faces Harry just grinned.  
"Harry, but that is your dad! Why isn´t he dead?"  
"Oh my god, how can he be alive?"  
"This isn´t possible!"  
As James reached the level of Harry, Ron and Hermione he winked at his son. Hermione eyes got bigger and out Ron´s toast fell out of his hands.

James Potter felt amazing walking through the great hall again, he had expected that everyone would be quiet. He fast spotted his son who sat next to the girl he saw a few days ago in the Diagon Ally. He shook the headmasters hand and turned around to see the whispering faces.  
"Hello Everyone, I know athat makes me expert of how to handle the dark arts, I am very happy that I can teach you how to fight them, I´ll see you all soon in class."  
The hall had woken up out of it´s state of shock and clapped now excitedly.  
Jokingly James made a bow and went to his seat next to, lucky him, Severus Snape.  
"Liking the attention Potter?" Snape sneered.  
"Sure Snivelly, why wouldn´t I?"  
Snape just rolled his eyes and stood up to leave.  
From far James could see the glare Snape throw at Harry. He really had to do something about it..

In their free lesson Ron, Hermione and Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, his friends had been asking him in all of their four previous lessons about his father. Now they had the time, and Harry couldn´t avoid the questions anymore.  
Sighing he sat down on one of the armchairs.  
"Ok, what do you want to know?"  
"How? you don´t just raise from the death, there has the be a reason. After Sirius died I searched every book in the library and found nothing."  
Harry explained it as good as he could, but Hermione was doubtful.  
"But Harry, Sirius didn´t came back because of a wish. He came back because he remembered the way to come back. You know that this is not real magic, it´s a muggle thing. Please Harry, be realistic that man can not be your father!"  
Harry shook his head.  
"No Hermione, you´re wrong. He is my father. I can feel it, and even Dumbledore said that this combination of the star and the wish at the second you turn older can make every wish come true."  
Hermione looked defeated "But please promise me you will be careful ok?"  
Harry nodded and turned to Ron who had been quiet the whole time,  
"What do you think Ron?"  
"I don´t know man, if he really is your dad I´m really happy for you, you deserve a family. But let´s wait until the Ministry confirmed he really is James Potter to really trust him, ok?"

**Hogwarts (Later that day)**

James shut the book in front of him, his last lesson of the day was over. He hadn´t expected that teaching would be this hard. The first years in the first lesson had been 20 minutes late and couldn´t shut up, the third years were ok and worked great but the Slytherin of the seventh year were unbearable, they didn´t listen and made rude comments about his family.  
In total Slytherin lost 200 house points in only one day. But James couldn´t help but worry what would happen later.  
He was nervous what the Ministry would say about his return, would they believe him? Would they put him in Azkaban?  
He hoped with Dumebldore on his side he would have a good chance to convince Minister  
Scrimgeour that he really is James Potter..

James met his son outside Dumbledores office. Harry looked tired and stressed out.  
"Hey, how went school?"  
Harry laughed, that was really a question that only a parent could ask.  
"Fine I guess. I couldn´t really concentrate, my friends kept bugging me about you, plus it didn´t helped I had so little sleep last night."  
The older Potter sent an apology smile but Harry just shrugged.  
"It´s ok, I´m used to attention and I´ll go to bed early."  
"Well, then let´s get upstairs."  
Harry nodded and together they went up the staircase.

**Ministry of Magic**

Together they flooed out Dumbledores office straight into the ministry lobby.  
James felt great as they crossed the hall under the stares and whispers of the Witches and Wizards while his son looked rather uncomfortable.  
"Cheer up kid, it´s not you´ve done something wrong."  
"Sorry Dad, but this is not really a happy place for me, to much happened here."  
"Oh yea, right, sorry."  
The old man told them they would directly visit the Minister himself, because they sooner or later would have to talk to him anyway.  
Percy Weasley was waiting for them outside the elevator in level1.  
"Hello Professor good to see you."  
"Thank you Mr Weasley, we have an meeting with the Minister. Can we go in immediately?"  
Percys eyes went over the Potters but he stayed silent, he nodded and signed Dumbledore to follow him.

Rufus Scrimgeour almost fell out off his chair as James Potter entered his office. With his auror reflexes he grabbed his wand to cast a stunning spell but before he even could cast it his wand flew through the room. Dumbledore disarmed him.  
"Nah, nah Scrimgeour, we won´t stun an innocent man."  
"How dare you to disarm me Dumbledore? And that clearly is not an innocent man. That is not James Potter! It´s and imposter! A death eater!"  
James stepped forwards. It was his turn now.  
"Well, that is not quite right, I am James Potter. Yeah, yeah I know, I´m supposed to be death but surprise, I´m back. Seriously, you can test me all day long."  
The happy sound in the man´s voice let Scrimgeour shiver, James Potter had been his best auror, he even had a joke on the lips when they were in the worst situations, but it always made the team feel better. But no, no one can bring the death back to life, it´s impossible.

The minister ordered Percy, who stood behind Harry, to get Veritaserum and a Healer out St.-Mungo´s to make a blood test, if that man really was James Potter.

A few minutes later Percy came back caring a glass with water and a vial with the truth serum. He let a few drops of the potion sink in the glass and gave it to James.

James drank the half filled glass with the now blue/gray filled water carefully.  
It tasted gross, but he would do anything to prove he was alive.

"Good", said Scrimgeour and offered James the chair in front of his desk.  
"Dumbledore and you, young Potter can sit there." He pointed at the chairs at the other side of the office. They nodded and sat down quietly.

"Well, then I start the questioning, who are you?"  
"I am James Potter.."  
"When is your birth date"  
" 27 March 1960, Sir."  
"What was the first mission you went on as auror?"  
James had to think about this longer, it had been so many years ago.  
"There was a attack on a muggle born witch, she was around 15 years old, she was hiding under her bed. Her parents and her brothers dead bodies lay in the living room.  
You, Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black and I were the only aurors that been there, while you, Frank and Sirius fought the death eaters I found the girl and apparated her to Lily, then I went back to help you."  
Scrimgeour nodded, that was exactly what happened. He remembered that James panicked, he didn´t know that the girl was supposed to be at the Ministry, so his first thought was to bring her to his wife.

A knock interrupted his thoughts, Percy entered with the healer.  
"Thank you for coming healer Jennis. Can you please take a few drops of blood and test if that man really is James Potter?"  
James noticed it was the same healer that took the blood as he apparated into the hospital after he awoke. She smiled at James brightley, she already knew he was James.

She held her wand against one of James veins, muttered a spell and waved it in the air.  
Then she turned around to face Scrimgeour.  
"I´m happy to announce that this man indeed is James Potter."  
Jennis stepped back to Percy as Scrimgeour stood up to congratulate James, first they shook hands, but then Scrimgeour gave him a one-arm hug.  
"Good to have you back James, but do tell me, how? I have never heard that someone just came back to life."  
"Thank you, I think Dumbledore is better then me to explain this story." James winked at him and went over where Harry sat.  
While Dumbledore explained James return Harry rested his head on James shoulder, he finally had a real family.

"Well, then I will get someone of the Daily Prophet that will write down the story, now, that will be some of a kind of a headline."  
James laughed, but Harry didn´t felt like laughing, he didn´t want Sirius and Remus find out about their friends return over the newspaper.  
"Hey dad, what about Sirius and Remus? It seems a little unfair if they will find out this way. They deserve better.", Harry whispered..  
James turned his head to his son.  
"You´re right, as soon as we are finished here we will visit them, ok?"  
"Sure. They´ll freak out."

* * *

Can I just say I love James? ;)

I´m thinking about writing a James/Lily FanFic. I just love them. I´ll either do it beween YANA or after. tell me what you think.

**Ok, you know the game - Review or no Update.**

(Next chapter: James/Sirius/Remus/Harry)

Love,  
Lena


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my loves,

Fast update right? :) I was so bored that it almost wrote itself ;D

I´m not even so frustrated with this chapter, I quiet like it. (I might shouldn´t have said that, now you probably don´t like it xD)

**At the end of the site I have a question for you.**

Review & mistakes please ;) you know how it goes with me.

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Ministry of Magic**

The interview with the daily prophet went quickly, James had to answer several questions that Rita Skeeter asked him. He talked about the hiding, the legendary halloween night, the awaking and his family. James was even able to clear Sirius name, he had told the minister of magic that Sirius Black was not the secret keeper of the Potters, but Peter Pettigrew was.  
Sirius Black was now a free man, the news would be front page together with the return of James.  
Only the question what James felt that his beloved wife wouldn´t return made him uncomfortable. James had tried to avoid thinking of her, until now.  
"I miss Lily, only heaven knows how much, it is unfair that I get the chance to be here and see Harry but Lily doesn´t. As much as I want to curl up in a ball and want to forget everything around me, I can´t. I know Lily wouldn´t want me to suffer, she would want me to get to know Harry and help him where ever I can. I´ve learned to think about the positive side, only with love, trust and faith you can survive this time of darkness and I own enough love for the people that I love to stay strong."  
The people who sat with him in the room had went quiet and gave him sad smiles, James smiled in return. Rita Skeeter asked her last question and then James was free to go.  
Dumbeldore met the father and son in the lobby to give James a paper with the address to the Grimmauld place, noticing his father´s confused face Harry explained James that Dumbledore was the secret keeper of the house because it had been used as Order of Phoenix headquarter the previous year. The headmaster said goodbye and was gone. James unfold the paper to read the address, nodded and put it inside is cloak.

"Well, now that we are free to go, let´s find Sirius and Remus."  
Harry nodded excitedly, "I hope Sirius won´t attack us when he sees you."  
"No, he will get you out the room and then attack me alone.", said James grinning.  
"You think so?"  
"Of course Harry, he cares a big deal about you, your mother and I didn´t made him your godfather for no reason. Even as you were still a toddler Sirius grabbed you as soon he heard a suspicious noise, well, the "suspicious noises" were made by our cat Maree. Sirius was not a big fan of her, as soon she entered the room you were with him."  
Harry and James started laughing. Harry tried to imagine Sirius and the cat. With an animagus in dog form, Sirius was doomed to hate cats.  
"But he got along very well with Hermione´s cat crookshanks, it helped Sirius a few years ago into the castle to find Wormtail. "  
"Really? The cat of your friend seems to be really smart, it probably knew that he wasn´t a real dog."  
Harry nodded in thoughts, he wondered what would happen with Pettigrew, if the ministry would find him. James had told them about Pettigrew´s animagus form, but Harry couldn´t imagine that the ministry would check every rat in Great Britain.  
James noticed that his son was in thoughts, he lay his hand on Harry´s left shoulder and told him: "Don´t worry, they´ll catch him. I´m sure they have a way to find him."

Harry first sighed and then nodded.  
" I think we should get going now, we have to be at Hogwarts before the clock turns 9 p.m. grab my hand and let´s go."  
"Alright, you have to apparate to the highest step, then no one will see us."  
The young boy grabbed his fathers hand instantly. Only a few seconds later they stood on the step in front of the door.

**Grimmauld Place**

Harry opened the door and they entered the long dark hallway, Harry mouthed that James should stay there while he was searching for Sirius and Remus. James nodded grimly.  
Quietly Harry crossed the hallway, Mrs. Black thankfully remained silent, he stopped in front of the closed kitchen door.  
With one ear at the door he tried to hear if someone was in there, luckily there was.  
He knocked carefully at the door and waited for someone to open it, he felt that it was better to knock then to enter without a warning, he probably would have been attacked right away.  
The door opened slowly and reviled Remus and Sirius in fight position, but they relaxed instantly as they recognized Harry. Sirius broke out in a huge grin and came to hug him while Remus tapped in Sirius shoulder and whispered: "You know we have to make sure it really is Harry, right?"  
Sirius quickly stepped back and said: "What was the name of the Hippogriff Harry helped me to escape with out Hogwarts?"  
"Buckbeak", said Harry and went past the adults into the kitchen.  
"What are you doing here Harry?" asked Remus that entered the room just a second after him.  
Harry waited until both Remus and Sirius sat down.  
"I´ve got a surprise for you, we just got back from the Ministry and everything is fine, it will stand in the daily prophet tomorrow."  
Remus and Sirius looked at each other confused, Sirius turned back at him and said: "Prongslet you make no sense, you said "we" who is with you? Seriously what are you talking about?"

Harry laughed and told them to wait a second, he found James leaning against the wall waiting for his son´s return. James followed Harry back to the kitchen.  
James had never been at the Grimmauld place before, in his Hogwarts times Sirius had always been at the Potter manor, they never met at Sirius house. Looking around James understood why Sirius hated this place, it was dark and you could feel the dark arts around you.  
James got more excited to see his friends with every step he made forwards.  
Harry already entered the kitchen and now announced them proudly:  
"Remus and Sirius, I´d like you to meet my not so dead anymore father."  
Harry took his fathers hand and dragged him into the kitchen, Remus and Sirius sprung out of their seats "Prongs!"  
"Hey guys, good to see you again."  
James didn´t know what to do, his friends just stood there in shock with wide open mouths.  
"He really is dad, we just visited the ministry with Professor Dumbledore, Scrimgeour tested him and made it official that James Potter returned from the death."  
Harry smiled up at his father proudly.

Remus was the first one to awake out his stupor, he closed and opened his eyes a few times but then came over to give James a hug.  
"Prongs what happened, how are you alive?"  
"Later moony, alright? I fear Padfoot might faint in the next few seconds."  
Laughingly Remus turned around to see observe the reaction of Sirius.  
Sirius´s face went slowly from shocked to happy, his mouth first formed a smile and went to laughing. He sprinted forwards into James arms.  
Harry, Remus and James broke out laughing as well. Harry mused that he never saw Sirius so happy.  
After Sirius calmed down the four sat down.  
"You haven´t answered my question yet, James. How and why are you back?" said Remus.  
"Yes, why are we the last ones to find out that our best friend is alive?" joined Sirius in.  
"Well, I awoke a week ago in front of our house in Godrics Hallow, I couldn´t remember anything, I apparated to St-Mungos for some reason, they let me sleep and as I woke up they tested who I am and I remembered everything. I went to Dumbledore he told me that it was Harry´s birthday night as I awoke on that street, he assumed it was birthday magic. As Hogwarts started Dumbledore ordered Harry to come straight into his office and Harry confirmed that."  
"Wait, what is birthday magic? I never heard of such a thing!"  
Remus turned to Sirius to explain that it was rare magic.  
Sirius eyes widen, he looked at Harry.  
"Harry, you told me about it on the day we threw your party, right?"  
The youngest of the group nodded "Yea, I hoped that I was right, because it would have meant that dad was back as well, at the end, I was right. You did remember the words because I made the wish."  
Sirius let out a bark like laugh, "I´m glad you did make the wish Prongslet."  
Remus turned his head from Harry to James,  
"So what are you doing now James? Where are you living?"  
James sighed,  
"At the moment I live at Hogwarts, Dumbledore made me defense teacher for the year so I could slowly get used to this world again. But for the holidays I´ve no idea."  
James looked his son and continued:  
"Harry, I guess I have to ask you to share your Gringotts vault, we really need to buy a house."  
Harry laughed. James looked at him confused.  
"Dad, did you really think I wouldn´t give you the key?"  
James blushed and mumbled "Sorry"

After a hour on catching up on Remus and Sirius lives, James couldn´t wait anymore.  
"Harry, you haven´t really told me much about your life. You know I want to know everything and now we have the time."  
Harry shifted uncomfortable on the chair and looked at Remus and Sirius for support.  
"Sorry Harry, that is your story to tell. You know that James deserves to know."  
Remus was right, Harry knew that but he didn´t want his father to know everything, he wouldn´t take it well.  
"Yea you´re right, but dad, please don´t be angry or anything alright? My life has been complicated and hard from the beginning."  
"Ok I promise, let´s start then."  
"As you may already know I grew up with the Dursleys, I slept under a cupboard under the stairs and wore the old cloths of my cousin Dudley. As my Hogwarts letter arrived uncle Vernon took it away, I haven´t read it until Hagrid showed up to give me the letter himself. He took me to the Diagon Alley to get my school supplies, he even got me my first birthday present, my owl Hedwig. On the train I made friends with Ron Weasley. So I got sorted into Gryffindor, after our first flying lesson I became Gryffindor seeker. On Halloween a troll was in the castle Ron and me went searching for Hermione who had been in the bathroom the whole feast, as we arrived there the troll was already there trying to get her. So we eventually knocked the troll out. Later we found out that the DADA teacher Quirrell let the troll out the dungeon. He wanted to get the Philosopher's Stone but we didn´t know it was Quirrell at that time, we thought it was Snape. Anyways, we found where the stone was hidden, we had to complete a few challenges, at the end only I was left to get the stone.  
But Quirrell was already waiting, and under his turban he had Voldemort hidden. I burnt him with my hands and then I blacked out. I awoke in the Hospital wing, Dumbledore told me that the stone was destroyed at the end, we won the house cup."

James was angry and proud at the same time. His son already fought against Voldemort at the age of 11 years and a grown up troll.  
His wandered back to the Dursleys, he´d love to hex them into another universe, how could they treat his son so bad? Couldn´t Petunia have at least gave her sisters son enough respect to give him a proper room and cloths?  
He looked at Harry, James knew he waited for a response.  
"I´m so sorry Harry, I wish I could have been there. You are so brave, but can I ask, what made you think that it was Snape who wanted the stone?"

"At the welcomes feast as I first looked over to the staff table my scar hurt as I looked at Snape, and at my first Qudditch game someone hexed my broom. Ron and Hermione assumed it was Snape because his lips moved, so Hermione set Snape´s cloak on fire. Now we know it had been Quirrell the whole time."

James nodded and looked down at his watch.  
"Bloody hell, its already late, we have to go our the gates are closed."  
Sirius pouted.  
"Aww c´mon Prongs, 5 more minutes, we just got you back."  
James laughed: "Sorry Padfoot, I don´t fancy sleeping outside and Harry and I have classes early tomorrow. Right son?"  
"Yea, sorry Sirius."  
Suddenly Harry jumped up in his chair and got the letter the minister gave him earlier, out his cloak and handed it to Sirius.  
He looked confused at his godson, "What is this Prongslet?"  
"The minister gave me this before we left his office. Just read."

Carefully Sirius unfolded the letter, the letter looked like it was fast written. Sirius read out loud:  
"Mr Sirius Black III,  
As Minister of magic I acquit you from all charges.  
Through the return of James Potter you have been proven innocent.  
We are very sorry for you stay at Azkaban.  
Your freedom will be announced in the daily prophet tomorrow.  
Regards,  
Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic."

Sirius jumped out his chair, let the letter fall down and hugged James and Harry at the same time. "Thank you"  
"You are welcome Padfoot, I couldn´t leave without getting things straight."  
James and Harry said a quick goodbye and apparated back to Hogwarts, but not before Remus and Sirius promised to meet them on the next Hogsmead weekend.

* * *

there we go, the marauder are back together.

**Question: Should I write out the scenes when Harry tells James about his years or not?**

In the next chapter the storyline will be extended. :)

I also made a James/Lily fanvideo. I will put the link into my profile. I hope you will check it out and leave a comment on it.

_**Ok, Review please!**_

Love,  
Lena


	8. Note About the story

Hello Everyone.

I apologize for not writing earlier. I had an massive writers block for weeks.

Today I told myself to just update it, just write something.

So I sat down with my Harry Potter score soundtrack on, starring at the blank screen.

So I tried to come up with an interesting twist, that could be short enough to be wrapped up in a few chapters, but there is none.

I really wanted to continue with the story but there is nothing I can add. The story that I wanted to tell is finished. Of course I could add that Lily comes to live aswell but I couldńt do that the same way as James came back and I cańt think of another way that would make it short.

I also dońt want to finish it with Harry killing Voldemort since it is pretty much the same story just with James and Sirius in it.

I hope you see my point, that there is nothing left to tell.

I know that some of you are going to be angry with me or leave hateful reviews but I at least wanted to inform you that the story wońt be updated.

But I will continue writing one-shots about Harry Potter. Right now I have an (also unfinished) story about the next generation called "Taken By Surprise" I may pick it up again and add another chapter (also correct mistakes) and Íve got two one-shots, one about James and Lily "When will I realize"and one about Sirius & Marlene McKinnon called "Just tonight"

I hope you forgive me

Love,

Lena


End file.
